


Sonic Joy

by Trtltot



Series: I'm Pregnant [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Helena Vasilievolkov portrayed by Bella Heathcote, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, poorly, post snap return, she controls sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtltot/pseuds/Trtltot
Summary: Helena receives some of the best news and her powers go little haywire.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I'm Pregnant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178156
Kudos: 8





	Sonic Joy

A sonic scream cut through the area. There was the briefest of pauses, as though the entire world were catching up. And then the rumbling sound of a building collapsing filled the silence. 

Peter Parker had to be the luckiest spiderling alive, because he just barely escaped death while trying to use the restroom in the Avengers Facilities. Now, he was stuck to a wall, staring out into the open view of the grounds as the entire East side of the building collapsed in front of him. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew that it shouldn’t have. 

“E.D.I.T.H.?” Peter asked aloud, the glasses that Tony Stark had given him perched miraculously on his nose still. 

“I believe Ms. Vasilievolkov is in need of assistance,” answered the A.I. 

“Who?” 

“HELENA?!” Bucky shouted as he climbed over the rubble. Peter glanced down into the now open floor below him and saw Helena standing amidst the wreckage. Sam flew in from the same direction Bucky came from, Bruce landed next to Helena, seemingly from nowhere, and Wanda ripped a hole through the door to the room that they were in with Clint close on her heels. Peter took that moment to descend from his wall and dropped to the ground next to her. 

“What the hell is going on?” Clint asked, a bow and arrow drawn and nocked. Bucky said nothing as he looked Helena over, making sure she was okay. Peter simply stood by, not really sure what to do with himself. Helena was crying, waving her hands around frantically. 

“It’s sign language,” stated E.D.I.T.H. Peter sometimes wondered if E.D.I.T.H. were psychic. He knew she wasn’t, that it wasn’t possible. But there were times, like just now, where she would answer a question that he hadn't asked yet. 

“What’s she saying?” Peter whispered. He wasn’t sure why he was whispering, but it felt right. Helena signed something and Wanda gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. Clint’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, a half-smile on his face. Bucky stopped functioning all together. He just froze. “E.D.I.T.H.? What did she say?” 

“She’s--” 

“Someone want to translate for the rest of the class?” Sam asked, gesturing to himself, Bruce, and Peter. Half the group understood sign, the other half did not. Clint walked up to Helena and Bucky, placing a hand on her shoulder with a broad smile on his face. Bucky was still frozen, but there was the slightest up tilt in the corners of his mouth. 

“May I?” Clint questioned. Helena nodded her head vigorously. Clint smiled again and turned to address the group. “So! She broke her modulator, as we can all see.” He gestured to the now ruined building. “It’s nothing bad. She got excited, and lost a little control.” 

“Clint, the suspense is killing me,” said Bruce, concern painted on his green face. Peter thought to ask E.D.I.T.H. again, but figured he would wait it out with the rest of the group. 

“She’s pregnant.” 


End file.
